There is a growing population of users that interact with computing devices that utilize three-dimensional (3D) display technologies. Some 3D models can be very complex and have very high polygon counts, sometimes so much that it is difficult to render with real-time performance and memory constraints. To address some of these constraints, mesh decimation algorithms are used to create simplified versions of 3D models with reduced polygon counts. Although a reduced polygon count may help with some of the performance and computing resource issues, such technologies have a number of drawbacks. Among other problems, a reduced polygon count may create holes and gaps in unbefitting locations of modeled objects.
In one illustrative example, 3D mesh data may include a number of components, e.g., a number of triangles that make up the surfaces of a cube. The data defining the triangles may not indicate that certain triangles are connected. For instance, 3D mesh data may define triangles that make up the front face of the cube, however, the data may not indicate if the triangles are connected. Such data is referred to as “polygon soup.” Traditional mesh decimation technologies may not be effective in reducing the number of polygons when processing such data because the removal of random components may remove salient components, such as one or more triangles that make up the front face of the cube. In addition, traditional mesh decimation technologies may not be able to remove hidden components, e.g., internal components. Such an outcome may not be desirable as such techniques may leave unwanted holes or may even render an object in an unrecognizable form.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.